Un recuerdo en la noche
by AlexandraArcher
Summary: Día 2: One-shot de tu pareja favorita.


_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Bueno, como ya saben los del fandom Korrasami, he decidido entrar a un reto para fanfickers, pero alternaré dichos retos entre el Fleurmione y la pareja anteriormente nombrada.**_

 _ **Este es el día 2: One-shot de tu pareja favorita. Sin embargo, es el primer escrito Fleurmione que hago y estoy algo nerviosa por el resultado.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulo, disfruten.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí.**_

 _ **X**_

La noche ya estaba entrada en horas, pasando a ser, en realidad, la madrugada. Mientras tanto, en su cama, una joven respiraba agitadamente, quitándose el sudor de la cara con la manga de su playera para dormir.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó al ropero, de donde sacó otra para sustituir aquella prenda tan mojada ya. Suspiró, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar esto? Sabía que aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para poder dormir pacíficamente, después de todo, las memorias que sus sueños reproducían se quedarían con ella física y mentalmente por el resto de su vida.

Se sacó la playera de manga larga y la cambió por la seca, posteriormente se sentó en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana de su cuarto. Rememoró la mirada que Bellatrix Lestrange le devolvía en su sueño y, por inercia, se rascó el antebrazo. Las yemas de sus dedos pudieron sentir claramente las irregularidades en su piel tersa.

 _Sangre sucia_.

Ni siquiera tenía que mirarla para saber qué rezaba la cicatriz, cuya presencia le escocía; aunque no era una sensación real, era un leve ardor que solo existía en su mente.

Se recostó de nueva cuenta, clavando sus ojos en el techo del castillo. Había vuelto a Hogwarts después de la guerra para continuar con sus estudios una vez se reconstruyó. Incluso había vuelto a aceptar su puesto de prefecto, aunque lo había hecho mayormente por aquella habitación individual que les proporcionaban. No quería que nadie más fuera testigo de sus problemas.

Sólo hubo una persona que lo notó. Esa noche, Fleur Delacour se había despertado debido a los llantos que la persona con la que compartía cuarto trataba de ahogar en su almohada, sin siquiera haber salido del mundo de los sueños.

— _'Ermione_... — Había dicho, tratando de despertarla. — _Chèri_...

Para cuando la castaña por fin había abierto los ojos, Fleur se encontraba sentada en su cama, a lado de ella, y la miraba con preocupación.

— _Fleur_. — Masculló y, de inmediato se sentó. — _Discúlpame, te desperté._

— _Está bien, no te preocupes. —_ La tranquilizó. — _¿Quieres hablar sobre esto?_

— _No, no.._. — Se apresuró a decir. — _Estoy bien, sólo un mal sueño. Eso es todo_.

Fleur la había mirado de una forma tan extraña. Sus ojos azules reflejaban una combinación de preocupación, incredulidad y dolor. Todo esto se podía intuir claramente, Hermione nunca había visto una mirada tan fácil de leer como esa, mucho menos en la francesa.

— _De acuerdo._ — Había dicho después de un pequeño silencio, limpiando con sus dedos blancos y suaves las lágrimas de la Gryffindor. — _¿Necesitas algo? No importa que sea, puedes decirme_. — Aquella frase fue dicha con tanta honestidad, que Hermione se encontró a sí misma parpadeando sorprendida.

— _Bueno... De hecho, hay una cosa..._ — Hasta el día de hoy, no sabía realmente qué la había impulsado a querer eso más que nada.

— _Tus deseos son órdenes_. — Respondió, ganándose una ligera sonrisa de Hermione.

 _— ¿Podrías dormir conmigo? —_ La cara de sorpresa de Fleur hizo que se arrepintiera de sus palabras. — _A-aunque no es necesario hacerlo... Podría ir con Ginny, o.._.

— _No_. — La francesa fue tan rotunda que se vio obligada a aligerar el tono debido al gesto extrañado de Hermione. — _No es necesario. Puedo dormir contigo esta noche._

— _Gracias, Fleur._

La inglesa se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio a Fleur. La veela entonces se recostó en ese lugar, comenzando a taparse con las cobijas. Hermione rápidamente le dio la espalda, suponiendo que eso sería más cómodo para la rubia. Pudo sentir, sin embargo, el cuerpo delgado y cálido que yacía a su lado. Su corazón latía rápido y fuerte, su respiración se volvió levemente irregular, pero se sentía bastante más segura con Fleur ahí.

— _Buenas noches, 'Ermione._ — Susurró casi en su oído, causándole a la mencionada un escalofrío que le extrañó después de un rato.

— _Buenas noches, Fleur._

Al día siguiente, Hermione recordaba despertar con los brazos de Fleur alrededor suyo y su cuerpo pegado en su espalda. Nunca había dormido tan bien en su vida, tampoco había sufrido ninguna pesadilla más.

Es por eso que, esa noche, Hermione Granger extrañaba a Fleur Delacour.


End file.
